Mario VS Oiram
Mario VS Oiram is MarioMario54321's 3rd video and the first installment in the Dopplegangers storyline. It was followed by 3 sequels, Oiram's Revenge, The Final Battle and Oiram's Return!. Story Mario VS Oiram Mario is bored, so he decides to jump into the pool of metal in the castle's basement. After Mario jumps into the pool, his "evil twin" Oiram wakes up and begins plotting to destroy him. Oiram travels through Metal Cap Cave, escaping the prison Mario had held him in. Mario has a vision of Oiram escaping and begins searching the castle for his twin. Oiram finds Mario and demands to battle him at the Tower in the Sky. He runs off, believing the hero will not face him and the Mushroom Kingdom will be doomed by his absence. Contrary to expectations, Mario agrees to fight and follows Oiram to the tower. During the battle, both are knocked off of the structure: Mario lands safely and declares victory while the fate of Oiram is left unclear. Mario decides to fly away as the blooper ends. Mario VS Oiram 2: Oiram's Revenge Mario is flying through the clouds when a voice calls out to him, "WE MEET AGAIN, MARIO!!". The shouting causes Mario to lose concentration and fall to the ground. Mario notes his distaste for the falling sound effect, to which the Sound Producers apologize. He briefly wonders about the voice's identity before entering the castle. The voice is revealed to be Oiram, who follows Mario into the castle and confronts him. Oiram reveals that he landed in water following his defeat and demands another battle at the Tower. For the rematch, Oiram requests that both competitors have exactly 99 lives before running off. Due to the length of the fight, Oiram says it will be "cut short", to MM54321's relief. Oiram and Mario meet at the Tower using a pipe connecting it to the castle (an effect created using Toad's Tool 64). Mario defeats Oiram in an overlong battle by using his own hammer against him. In the Bad Ending, Mario lands on the water, which MM54321 reveals he has given Mario the ability to walk on. The plumber complains that the ending has been ruined. The Donkey Kong Rap begins playing and Mario asks for the soundtrack to be changed. After the music is changed several times, Mario gives up and decides to use the pipe to travel somewhere more quiet. In the Good Ending, Mario lands right outside the castle. He declares this ending to be better and cues for Drake Bell to begin playing. Mario discovers the pipe has vanished. The video ends as Mario decides to enjoy the Vanishing Cap Course and Drake's music. Mario VS Oiram 3: The Final Battle Oiram, who has forgotten about Mario, is exploring the mountains. After reaching the top of a mountain, he hits his head and remembers the events of the previous videos. He angrily sprints to a cannon and uses it to travel to Peach's castle, barely avoiding impalement on the flagpole. Oiram decides to imitate Bowser and kidnap Princess Peach. Mario returns to the castle after a racing trip. Toad tells him that Peach has been captured again, but fails to inform him of the captor's identity before he storms off to fight Bowser. Mario defeats Bowser but Peach does not appear. A voice admits to kidnapping Peach and tells Mario to jump off the platform to learn their identity. Mario jumps off the platform and reappears at the castle's entrance. He discovers Oiram waiting for him at the top of the castle. Oiram declares that their next battle will take place on the roof of the Silph Co. Office Building in Saffron City before flying away. The battle in Saffron City ends with Mario flying away to an uncertain fate. The narrator claims he is "forever gone, possibly dead." Oiram exploits his twin's absence to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. MM54321 believes it is not to late to stop Oriam, but Lakitu disagrees, noting that Oiram has already established himself as dictator. MM54321 formulates a plan to use a time machine to warn Mario of the true danger posed by Oiram and make him stronger before his defeat. Lakitu again rebukes him, noting that time machines have not yet been invented. Without a time machine, MM54321 elects to circle around the Earth to reverse the flow of time instead. MM54321's plan succeeds. He travels back in time one month before the battle and tells Mario that Oiram is still alive. Mario is skeptical before he is shown Oiram's profile on the Smash Bros character select screen, which also reveals his level to be much higher than Mario. At Mario's request, MM54321 changes Mario's level to 9 and Oiram's to 1. A month passes and Mario fights Oiram again. During the battle, he reveals that his level has been increased and Oiram's has been lowered. Oiram screams, enraged by the revelation and motivated more than ever to beat Mario despite the futility of the fight. Despite Oiram's best efforts, he is defeated once again. The credits tease the existence of Igiul and reveal Oiram's fate: impalement on the flagpole immediately before exploding. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fight: Mario VS Oiram The first fight between Mario and Oiram was been remade on Super Smash Bros Ultimate in the 2019 New Year Video. Appearances Characters = *Bowser *Drake Bell *Igiul (mentioned) *Lakitu *MarioMario54321 *Mario *Oiram *Scatman John *Sound Producers *Toad |-|Locations= * Bob-omb Battlefield * Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle ** Metal Cap Cavern * Saffron City ** Silph Co. Office Building * Tower in the Sky * Vanishing Cap Course |-|Species = * Human ** Dopplegangers * Koopa * Snufit * Toad External links * YouTube playlist * Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario VS Oiram on Google Drive * Mario VS Oiram 3: The Final Battle (Part 1/3) on Google Drive * Mario VS Oiram 4: Oiram's Return! - Part 1 on Google Drive * Mario VS Oiram 4: Oiram's Return! - Part 3 on Google Drive * Mario VS Oiram 4: Oiram's Return! - Part 4 on Google Drive Category:Movies Category:MM54321's Videos Category:MarioMario54321 Category:Bloopers